


Sorry

by TrashForMurphy



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Gen, Maybe - Freeform, bellamy being cooler than right now in s3, idk major character death i would say, im not sure, just spec for the bellarke hug that was in the trailer, platonic bellarke - Freeform, really bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 22:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6095536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashForMurphy/pseuds/TrashForMurphy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy Blake made a mistake. And then he fixed it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, ok. I'm like the worst writer of all time so the fact that you are reading at least this makes me incredibly happy. I honestly don't care about reads or kudos or anything, I just want to put my stuff out there so someone could read it if they wanted to, or whatever.  
> I only ship Bellarke platonically, but I used to be a huge Bellarke shipper but now I love Murphamy and Clexa also I'm rambling. Just start reading!

The care for the 100 had always been his top priority. That’s what he thought he was doing now, because it was right for the people he cared about. And then he saw Jasper, Monty, Raven, Harper, Monroe, Miller with more pain than they had ever been in. And then Clarke came back. And his little sister doesn’t trust him anymore. And now his past actions are coming back just to say _fuck you, Blake_. So, as he walked into the room to, once again, greet Clarke, he cried. It wasn’t audible, he thought maybe it was also visible. It was. Except _fuck you, Blake_ was just what Murphy had spat at him after he punched the shit out of his girlfriend. Well, you know, it was what the eldest Blake deserved anyways. His mind was racing through what he had just done. And it flashed back, before his eyes.

 

_It was light outside, but the air felt gloomy as Bellamy walked out of the large ship that was once in space. He was ready to do something once more. For the good of his own people. Not himself. And that’s when he saw it, everyone gathered around Pike. Pike was giving another one of his war speeches, which Bellamy has heard so many times. His young sister stormed out of the Ark after him, shoving past him. Oh yes, and his face was still bloody. Covered in blood from his sister’s attack. His sister shoved past him and into the crowd, yelling at Pike for what he was doing, started the war that he said over and over he was trying to prevent. This made sense to Bellamy, both of their decisions, actually. However, what he didn’t understand was Pike’s reaction. One guard seized Octavia, punching her and throwing her to the ground. Her face now almost as bloody as his, Bellamy tried to go in and help her up. Pike lifted his gun, directing it at the young Blake. Pike cocked his gun, still pointing the gun at Octavia. “Put the gun down, Pike,” Bellamy spoke, his gun now cocked and raised behind Pike’s head like he was doing with Octavia. “I don’t think so,” he turned around to look at Bellamy for a second before turning back to Octavia. And that’s when he did it. He clicked the trigger of his gun, sending a bullet through Pike’s head. He fell to the ground, blood trickled from his head, and Octavia stood up, running towards Bellamy, whom she attacked just moments before. “Thank you.”_

So now here is where Bellamy Blake is now, the once strong King now weaker than ever, eyes moist with tears, heart beating out of his chest.

“Bellamy?” Clarke’s voice was soft and broke Bellamy out of his trance as she saw him enter the room. More tears came to his eyes as he started towards Clarke.

“Clarke?” his voice cracked slightly as even more tears flooded his eyes as he saw her. And then he couldn’t hold himself back anymore, and walked towards her, arms wrapping around her.

“I’m sorry.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so I'm sorry if I did anything wrong, especially because I'm new to AO3. 
> 
> My The 100 Tumblr: murphamysbabies  
> My Poems Tumblr: ducks-and-words
> 
> Twitter: The_100_Trash  
> Instagram: what.even.is.my.fandom


End file.
